Zerif's FairyTale
by CryosBlaze
Summary: Zervis fluff that will make Aries jealous AU where Zerif looses the Ankhseram Black Magic and joins fairy tail Zera is Mavis's and Zerif's daughter in this and FLLLUUUUFF!
1. Chapter 1

"DARN IT PRECT YOU SCARED HER!" Yuri shouted at his friend who had apparently scared Mavis in to silence  
"sorry Master Mavis" Prect tried to apologize  
"like i was saying I'm going for a walk" Mavis said taking up her normal cherry nature again she had startled Prect and only got scared cause he spun around and launched his chain knife barely missing her but shed let it go.  
"alright Mavis be careful and please quit trying to recruit the woodland animals. and homeless people" Yuri said  
"their not homeless just hard on luck" shed try to defend while leaving the three men in the guild  
"well there she goes again who do you think she'll recruit today?" Warod asked smiling  
 **later in the forest!  
** Mavis was happily skipping along in the forest until she saw the wizard who had taught them so much the wizard who had helped them defeat blue skull  
"TEACHER!" the forever young girl shouted surprising the black wizard  
"Mavis?" he'd ask still delirious from his nap right before he got tackled in a hug by the small pale girl "you need to stay back""its ok!" she said smiling "i learned a protective spell!" / **A.N Don't argue with me! its my fic!/  
** "a protective spell from my...?"  
"yes! anyway i never found out your name"  
"i don't th-" he was cut off by her staring him down it was to put simply it was uncomfortable and he could feel his heart beat _why do i feel so strange?_ he thought to himself as his mouth went in to auto pilot "my name is Zerif" he said ready for the gasp of realization  
"i like that name Zerif do you have a last name?" Mavis seamed unfazed by him  
"Dragneel...its Dragneel."  
"well Zerif Dragneel have you ever been in a wizard guild?"  
"you joined a guild?"  
"No silly i started one!" she exclaimed proudly then realized she was still on top of him from the tackle hug and blushed bright red and jumped off him "sorry!"  
 **-a bit later-  
** "she should be back any minuet now with some homeless bum" Yuri said to him self just in time for the door to open and let Mavis in with "TEACHER!" Yuri stood up and shouted  
"hello Teacher" Prect said from off to the side  
"hey teach!" warod said  
"so your guild is called Fairy Tail?" Zerif asked Mavis  
"yes and i want to know would you like to join Zerif?" at saying his name Yuri grabbed her wrist and yanked her behind the counter  
"Zerif!? you want the most evil wizard ever to join our guild!? Zerif has no regard for life at all!"  
"if that were true he wouldn't have taught us magic"  
"i need more proof!" Yuri hissed  
"he uses Ankhseram Black Magic witch if he has regard for life it leaks and if he doesn't it wont leak and I've seen it leak! that's why when he was teaching us he stayed so far away!"  
"fine." Yuri said standing up 'ok we talked it over do you wanna join us?" he asked Zerif  
"if what Mavis said about finding a protective spell is true i will" he smiled while he internally thought _I'm only joining for Mavis because she makes me feel strange  
_ "YAY welcome to fairy tail Zerif!" Mavis shouted and hugged him


	2. Chapter 2

A short two months had passed and seeing as how Zerif had no home to go to he was given a room at the guild hall (no way was Yuri gonna let Mavis and him live together) two months passed peacefully and they got a job request from a nearby town and all decided to go together though Zerif had forced them to leave him behind they were all protected from the Ankhseram but that didn't protect anyone else and in these past two months hed killed a large section of the forest that warod had regrown with his magic.  
"be careful." Zerif said to the group looking at Mavis _you espiocaly_ he'd think at her  
"we will" Yuri said  
"were just escorting some gold." Prect said  
"dont worry so much silly!" Mavis said while skipping out the door  
 **later!  
** "Ok master Mavis spill" Yuri said from beside her  
"what?" shed ask  
"you like him don't you?"  
"of course i like all of you your all family!"  
"thats not what i meant and you know it Mavis."  
"Yuri..." Mavis said lightly blushing  
"i see the way you look at him."  
"fine i like him...but i don't know if he likes me!"  
"tell him."  
"nooo! what if he doesn't like me!?" while the two were arguing Prect and Warod laughed at their antics  
 **at the guild hall  
** Zerif sat alone reading a book thinking out loud to himself "i want to tell you...but I'm afraid..."

 **there you go thats what happens in my shipper's brain more nextime ok i might go on hiatus for a while sorry guys. sorry for short chapter to...**


	3. note

**this story is on hiatus for one of the following reasons**

LOST INTREST

OUT OF IDEAS

OR WRITERS BLOCK

Thank you =)


End file.
